What Happened to My Dad's Sheep!
by littleangel123
Summary: Claire is just a normal farm girl, who is a closest friend of her Dad's sheep Leon. But what happens when Leon wishes upon a star just when he overheard her talking about Hugh dreamily. LeonxClaire, ChrisxJill, BillyxRebecca. Character deaths. Some drama.


What Happened to My Dad's Sheep?

Long ago...

"Hmm...What should I call this sheep..." Sam the new farmer wondered as he looked at the fluffy, yet stubborn male sheep.

"Baa..." the sheep said.

"I know! I'll call you Leon! Leon Scott Kennedy!" Sam said in joy. The sheep now called Leon sweatdropped. Just then his wife Celia came in with their 1 year old daughter.

"Sam! It's time for dinner! Claire is hungry!" she called out.

"Coming Celia!" he called back, "See you in the morning Leon!"

"Baa..." Leon laid his eyes on the daughter. Then he layed down and closed his eyes along with Mary the cow who was the first animal in this barn and Steve the horse who was given by Takakura in the first day in summer.

2 years later...

"Come on Claire! I'm going to show you around the farm!" Sam said to his 3 year old daughter Claire.

"Pick me up!" Claire asked happily. Sam sighed and picked up the little girl in his arms. When they went in the barn 2 of the animals ran to the farmer except the sleeping Leon.

"LEON! COME HERE!" Sam yelled. The sheep jolted awake and put on a upset face. Once Sam put down Claire, she walked over to Leon and petted his fluffy wool. It made Leon calmed down a little.

"Sheepy-sheep!" Claire exclaimed. Sam laughed and walked over to Claire.

"Interested in the stubborn sheep, eh? His name is Leon Scott Kennedy," Sam said.

"Lee-on!" Claire said as she tried to say the sheep's name.

"Everytime I sheer his wool, it keeps turning out an average quality even though I wash him twice in both sides and..." Sam kept blabbing on. Meanwhile, Leon fell asleep. Claire laied her head on the soft wool. Leon, now awake looked at the toddler asleep in peace. Leon nodded, then fell back asleep. After Sam finished his rant, he was surprised that his very own sheep who wouldn't allow anyone near him when he's sleeping let his daughter sleep with him.

"Heh, I better tell Celia about this..." Sam chuckled as he went to fetch his wife.

Four years later...

"Daddy! I'm going to wash the sheep for the first time!" 7 year old Claire said.

"Mommy will watch you! Here's Leon's brush! Careful, you know how he will react over a bath!" Sam said as he gave Claire Leon's brush. Claire ran out the door happily.

"Claire always bonds with that sheep and Leon always softens up when Claire's around. I bet if Leon's human, they would be great friends. Yeah, if that would ever happen..." Sam said to himself.

Claire ran to the fields where Leon Scott Kennedy the sheep, Rebecca the star cow (Mary is sold, poor cow!), Billy the goat (get it?), Chris the dog, Jill the cat, Steve the horse, Barry the rooster, along with his wife Kathy the hen and his baby chicks Moira and Polly, and the ducks, Brad Vickers and Joseph Frost the ducks. Chris and Leon were having another arguement.

"Woof, woof!" Chris barked.

"Baa..."

"Woof!"

"Baa!"

"WOOF!"

"Baa..." then Claire picked up Chris and put him aside.

"Hi Leon, time for a bath!" Claire said. Leon baaed happily. All the animals looked at each other in shock. Leon hates baths. Claire tried to push the fluffy sheep, but he won't budge since you know, Claire's not strong enough (Leon is not heavy, he looks fat when the wool is there!). But she doesn't have to, since Leon walked all the way to the water trough.

"Baa." Leon said. Claire walked over.

"Okay. BATHTIME!" Leon sweatdropped. Few hours later...Sam came back with the wool shears as Claire skipped away happily.

"Leon! Did Claire wash you well?" Sam asked Leon.

"Baa!" Leon said as he grazed the grass. Then a couple of hours later, Sam looked at Leon in surpise.

"CELIA! LOOK AT THIS!" Sam screamed. Celia came rushing in.

"What is it? Did Leon bite you?" Celia asked.

"No not this time, but Leon gave us golden wool! Did you wash him, Celia?" Sam asked as he showed the shiny golden wool.

"No, Claire did."

"CLAIRE!"

"Yes Daddy?" Claire said as she was holding a bag of crops.

"How many times did you wash Leon in both sides?" Sam said.

"Once and throughly." Claire replied.

"That's it Claire! Leon is offically your sheep! You can wash and feed him now!" Sam declared. All the animals gasped, except Leon who looked pretty excited.

"But Daddy still has to shear the wool until you are old enough," Celia added in.

"Yay! I get to take care of Leon!" Claire cheered as she hugged Leon. Leon licked Claire on the face lovingly.

"Baa! Baa!" Leon said happily as he starts bouncing for joy.

"Celia, I've never seen Leon that happy before..." Sam whispered to Celia.

"Neither did I..." Celia whispered back. All the animals just stood there speechless.

Five Years later...

"Claire! It's time for the the Harvest Moon festival!" Celia called. The pre-teen daughter groaned.

"But Mom...It's so BORING!" Claire said.

"You get to see Uncle Marlin or Auntie Vesta..."

"But Uncle Marlin is such a grump!" Claire complained. Sam, who was holding his Marinade chuckled a bit.

"That's not funny Sam! And that's not nice of you to think about Uncle Marlin, Claire!" Celia scolded.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, sorry Mom..." Claire apologized.

"Anyways, Hugh might come also..."

"I'M COMING MOM!" Claire said excitedly. Sam and Celia laughed.

"Let's get going!" Sam exclaimed.

As they past by the pastures, Leon overheard them. Leon growled hearing about Claire sighing about this Hugh. The rest of the animals gathered around Leon. Chris was the first to speak.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Chris barked, pointing his large paw at a shooting star in the night sky. Leon looked up and closed his eyes. All the other animals looked at the star and closed their eyes also. Few moments later, the shooting star went straight towards them. A glorious light burst throughout the whole barn.

Meanwhile...

"I just heard a crash..." Sam said to Marlin. They were in the bar to celebrate the festival.

"Must be your imagination, Sam. I don't hear anything..." Marlin mumbled as he was sipping on his Stone Oil. Meanwhile Claire was having fun time talking to Hugh.

"So Hugh, how your training with your Dad?" Claire asked dreamily.

"Ah, it's fine! I've been working out alot," Hugh grinned as he was stretching himself. Claire giggled. Just then Kate came in.

"Hi Hugh!" Kate exclaimed.

"Oh hey, Kate! Wanna walk with me?" Hugh asks Kate.

"Gladly," Kate replies. Claire sighed.

"Hey Claire! Wanna come too?" Hugh calls out. Claire's smile brightens up again.

"Of course!" Claire said as she followed along.

3 hours later...

"Man, that was fun!" Claire exclaimed. Celia and Sam just nodded in agreement.

"I know Claire, you told us that before..." Celia said.

"By the way, check on the animals and take care of them for a bit before you go to bed, okay Claire?" Sam asked.

"Fine, Dad..." Claire groaned. Then Celia and Sam went in the house. When Claire entered the barn, all the animals are huddled together in a corner feeling pale. What Claire noticed is Leon is missing.

"Moooooo..." Rebecca said as she nuzzled Billy.

"Maaa!" Billy cried.

"Does anyone know where Leon is?" Claire demanded. The animals slowly turned their heads to the shed door where there is loud crashing noise.

"In there, seriously?" Claire said, "It's not like he turned into a Weresheep, or d-did h-he?" Claire wondered. She pulled out some fodder so she can distract him just in case he is. When she opened the door, she saw a naked boy with a blonde emo haircut (that is simialar to Leon's golden wool) about her age digging through the shelves.

"Oh...Hello?" the boy asked.

"Who the heck are you? And why are you naked?" Claire shouted.

"Oh, you remember me! I'm your sheep! You know, Leon Scott Kennedy? Baa? I am naked cause you know, just transformed..." Leon said, "And by the way, where does your idiotic Dad put the good fodder?" then Claire fainted.

"Was it something I said?" Leon wondered. He picked up Claire, kicked the door open and put Claire down.

"Guys, it's your turn..." Leon said. When Claire woke up, she saw many naked people. An orange haired boy walked that's kinda similar like trotting to her.

"Hi, I'm Steve! Your horse! I love apples, remember? I always get dust baths, I-"

"SHUT UP STEVE! SHE GETS THE POINT!" the people yelled, annoyed. A short haired brunette came next.

"Hello! I'm Jill, your cat who hangs around your room." she purred. A muscular man with a bandana on his neck pushed Steve aside.

"I'm Chris! Your dog who you keep pushing aside and the one who always argues with Leon?" he said. A girl and a boy who are holing hand are next.

"I'm Rebecca, the star cow who gives your family good milk!" Rebecca said as she gave a small 'moo'.

"Billy...Billy the goat," Billy said. Then everyone starts laughing, "Hey! Seriously guys! No joke!" Billy growled. Rebecca nuzzled him to make him calm down. Two boys shoved Chris aside.

"I'm Joseph!" the blonde haired one said.

"I-I'm Brad..." the brown haired one said shyly, "And we are your ducks...Well used to be until you know what...Humans..." Brad added. A family came last.

"I'm Barry the rooster!" A big man yelled proudly.

"Kathy the hen." a woman quietly said.

"Moira and Polly...The hens," 2 girls muttered. Then Leon pushed everyone away, then kneeled down to her.

"We wished upon a star to become humans like you, because I l-" Leon was cut off when Claire start flailing her arms.

"DAD! MOM! THE ANIMALS!" Claire screamed. Everyone's eyes widen as a puff of smoke spread around. When Sam and Celia came in, all of their animals were gathered around Claire.

"What is it? We're sleepy, Claire..." Sam yawned.

"D-Dad...T-the animals...T-they're h-humans!" Claire stuttered.

"Did Leon dig into the shelves for good fooder again?" Celia asked.

"Well yeah! But Leon turned into this handsome blonde emo haired boy and all the animals! Our goat and star cows are in love with each other-"

"So that explains why they stick together all the time! Maybe we shouldn't sell them when they run out of milk..." Sam wondered.

"Dad! You're not listening!" Claire yelled.

"Claire, it's time for bed!" Celia said, "Say good-night to the animals," Celia aslo added in. Claire glared at all the sweating animals espically the sleeping Leon.

"Good-night **everyone**..." Claire said. When the family left, the animals turned back to humans.

"That was close!" Chris sighed.

"Grr..."

"Leon, what got your wool?" Steve asked.

"I didn't get the chance..." Leon growled.

"Don't worry. But Leon, you can't say it right away, you have to know that she loves you back." Rebecca said.

"You know that Rebecca is right. Claire is intrested into that athlete Hugh. Get her to love you," Billy agreed. "But, at least she called you handsome." he added.

"Yeah...But how do I make her love me?" Leon asked.

"Mark her as yours!" Chris piped up.

"And how would you do that?" Leon sarcasticly groaned.

"Like this!" Chris went to Jill and bit her neck.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jill hissed.

"Marking you as mine!" Chris said happily. Then Jill smacked him on the head.

"Well, now you put a bite mark on my neck, Mutt," Jill scolded, "Don't do that okay, Leon? That will make her mad," Jill said.

"Okay, then what else?" Leon said.

"How about mating right away? Barry and Kathy did it, so how about you?" Steve suggested. Everyone gave a disgusted look at Steve.

"Eww! Steve! That's for chickens!" Barry said.

"Okay, how about the things humans do to make a child?" Steve said.

"Steve, why the heck do we even know you?" Leon asked.

"How about-"

"SHUT UP STEVE!" Everyone shrieked, but quiet enough for the family not to hear.

"I got one! Here's the plan!" Rebecca said. Then all the animals/people gathered around Rebecca to hear the plan.

The Next day...

"Claire! Can you water the crops, milk Rebecca and Billy, take the eggs from the hens, feed Chris and Jill, feed the rest of the animals, wash Leon's wool for us?" Sam asked, "I'm going to do some chours for everyone!"

"Fine Dad!" Claire yelled. When she jumped into the pastures, she saw Leon, human form leaning on a tree, grinning.

"What do you want now, Leon?" Claire sighed.

"Well, I just want to ask you if your Dad has any old clothes," Leon said.

"Why? Are you going to eat them?"

"Because I need something to wear and I want to show you something in Forget-Me-Not Valley too..." Leon said, Claire looked up and down at Leon. He should gets some clothes of course, because someone will wonder what a naked boy is doing with a girl.

"Looking down at something that intrest you, Claire?" Leon asked.

"No! I'm not a pervert, you pervert! Now I'll get some clothes! Now where are the others?" Claire demanded.

"In the barn, I fed everyone the right amount of fodder, refilled Chris and Jill's bowl, shut up Steve with an apple, refilled the bird feed, yeah I fed myself already...But I need to feed one more..." Leon replied.

"Yeah, but who? You should feed him/her now," Claire said. Leon snatched an apple from Steve who ran away afterwards (human form!).

"Feeding time, Claire..." Leon said seductivly. He stuffed the apple in Claire's mouth. Claire angrily took the apple out of her mouth and hit Leon on the head with it. She stormed away.

"Thanks alot Rebecca! Claire! Wait! It was Rebecca's idea!" Claire ignored him. "Rebecca! Tell her! Rebecca?"

"Moo?" Leon turned around to see Rebecca in her cow form.

"So much for your idea." Leon muttered. Then Rebecca transformed to her human form.

"It's just the beginning of my plan-"

"ME BEING REJECTED BY CLAIRE?" Leon screamed.

"Yeah, I mean no! She will reject you at first, but you will have to ignore her-"

"Then she will get mad at me more! And beside, she would then tell her Dad that I am sick, then he would think I am being a very baa-d sheep and sell me!" Leon said.

"Good point, Leon so maybe-" then Rebecca noticed Sam was watching and listening them the whole time.

"CELIA!" Sam screamed. Then the puff of smoke appeared again. When Celia came, she saw a star cow and a sheep glaring at a very traumatized Sam.

"Is there something wrong, Sam?" Celia asked.

"T-t-the animals! They're naked and human!"

"I'll take you to Doctor Hardy, you must be hallucinating." Celia said as she dragged Sam to the doctor's house. Then Rebecca and Leon transformed to human again.

"Close call." Leon mumbled.

"Okay, steal the old clothes and try to show her your surprise." Rebecca said.

"One thing...I HAVE NO SURPRISE!" Leon yelled. Then Steve came back.

"Did I miss anything? Did she kiss you yet?" Steve asked.

"NO!" Rebecca and Leon shouted.

"Shesh, just asking..." Steve pouted.

"Why not spend some time together? Start out as friends as a human, it would blossom into love!" Jill suggested.

"Sappy, but it might just work!" Rebecca squealed. Chris comes up behind Jill and wraps his arms around her waist.

"In the meantime, I need to have some _private time_ with Jill behind the doghouse since I marked her as my own." Chris said as he dragged Jill behind his dog house. Then Rebecca and Leon heard a loud scream of pleasure afterwards.

"Okay...Anyway, Leon, just become close friends with her, as a human and it might turn into love someday." Rebecca said. Then Claire came back with Sam's old clothes and threw it at Leon.

"Get changed, what's your surprise?" Claire asked.

"Meet me at the beach in 4:00 pm!" Leon said. Claire nodded.

"Fine, but it better not be a song that you stole from Gustafa. His songs are weird, strange, sappy and cheap." Claire sternly said. Then she left again to do her slaving chours.

"Hey! Maybe we should have a picnic and talk!" Leon suggested.

"Yeah, but we're animals, we can't cook!" Rebecca yelled.

"I keep watching that idiot of a Dad and the farming Mom cook. Besides, I know how to make something called a Marinade. A fish, tomato and a mugwort." Leon said as he put on the outfit. "How do I look now?" he asked.

"Cool...I think?" Rebecca commented. Then Billy came to Leon and Rebecca wearing a blue tank top and jeans.

"I think I stole better clothes than that!" Billy grinned.

"Shut up, Billy Goat! He just got them from Claire which was from farmer Sam!" Rebecca snapped.

"By the way Rebecca, I have to get _something_ from your bodythat I need to _touch_." Billy said in a dirty voice. Rebecca shuddered as Billy carried her to the barn.

"Man! Does almost every animal have to be _that_ dirty?" Leon yelled to himself. Then Leon snuck into the kitchen...Alone.

"Tomatoes, fishes and...Huh? Where are the mugworts?" Leon said as he got the ingredients, but the mugworts appeared to be missing.

"Dang it!" Leon cursed. Then a knock came from the door.

"Double dang!" Leon cursed again. Then he hid in the bathroom and locked the door and then Sam bursted out from the door.

"I'm home!" Sam called out. Then Sam smelled cooking.

"Hey! Celia was making marinades! But I don't smell mugworts...Oh! I got one right here!" Sam exclaimed. He pulled out a mugwort and walked into the kitchen and made the marinade quickly. Sam pulled out the marinade and put it on the table.

"This will give Celia such a surprise!" Sam said happily and then walked away. Leon opened the door to look around.

"Whew! A close call!" Leon sighed. Then he spotted the fresh and hot marinade.

"That will be mine and Claire's, thank you..." Leon smirked. He grabbed a basket, took the marinade, a blankets, some cheese and milk which was from Billy the goat. Then he took off to the Forget-Me-Not Valley beach.

4:00 pm...

Claire walked to the beach on a sunny afternoon. She wondered if the surprise was worth it. When she walked to the beach, she gasped.

"Hey Claire!" Leon greeted happily. A large blanket layed out with tons of food and drinks for the two of them.

"Is this a date?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? What's a date anyways?" Leon said in sarcastic confusion.

"It's uhh...When 2 people hang out together, you know...Spend time? Having fun together?" Claire explained. Leon nodded.

"Maybe it is..." Leon said. Claire blushed deeply.

"Did you make that marinade?" Claire asked.

"Of course Claire...For you." Leon grinned.

"I hope you didn't mess this up." Claire mumbled as she took as she took a bite. Her face brightened up.

"Hey, this is not bad..." Claire mumbled.

"I knew you liked it." Leon said. They kept eating, talking, all that stuff. At 5:30, the large sun setted down.

"That's a pretty position the sun is in. I love it when the sun sets to the sea." Claire sighed.

"I never seen something beautiful like this in my life," Leon said as he looked over at Claire, "It reminds me of all the years growing up and spending time with you. You were the only one to get me to do everything...Even using me as a pillow and perferring to sleep in the barn." Leon said remembering all the memories.

"Hey! I did that until I was 10!" Claire yelled as she playfully punched his arm.

"I know that. I missed that anyways." Leon said as he closed his eyes. Then night fell into the skies.

"Anyways, it's getting late, so we should go home." Claire said.

"I'll take you home. You don't need to call Steve." Leon offered. Then He turned into his sheep form.

"Baa!" Leon yelled. Claire sighed.

"At least you have a fluffy seat for me to sit on. Way softer than Steve and quieter." Claire mumbled as she hopped on. Then Leon charged full speed ahead back home. Once they got there, all the animals stood there in the pastures, staring at them.

"Moo..." Rebecca said as she kept nodding her head.

"Why are you nodding your head about, Silly Cow?" Claire asked her. Then Rebecca transformed into a human.

"IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORK-" then Billy transformed into a human and covered Rebecca's mouth.

"Rebecca, I think that she shouldn't know, until the time comes." Billy whispered.

"Oh..." Rebecca said.

"She was just excited about something, Claire." Billy told Claire, sweatdropping. Then Billy turned back into a goat.

"Time for bed, Claire!" Sam called out to his daughter.

"Okay...Anyways, night everyone-"

"GOOD NIGHT CLAIRE! I HOPE YOU HAVE GREAT SLEEP AND HAVE SWEET DREAMS AND I HOPE YOU DREAM ABOUT LEO-"

"SHUT UP STEVE!" everyone screamed.

"Shutting up..." Steve muttered. Then Claire ran into the house to go to bed.

"Anyways, Leon...Are you good friends with Claire?" Steve asked.

"I suppose so. We had such of a heck of a good time!" Leon said with a goofy grin.

"Hey...Sheepy-Boy! You're rarely that happy!" Cris barked.

"What do think I was usually?"

"An jerkface who is very emo-"

"DOGGY GUNNA DIE!" Leon yelled as he chased Chris all over the pastures.

"I WAS KIDDING!" Chris screamed.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up Claire's family." Jill hissed.

"Sorry..." Leon and Chris said at the same time.

"But seriously Leon, it looked like you need a girlfriend. You always laid your eyes on Claire ever since you were 2 years old. She was 1 years old at that time. You still do it and how many years is that? Eleven! Eleven freaking years you always watched her! Now, you start hitting on her! Now the plan has changed and you have to be friends with her...As a human! You've been friends with her ever since you saw each other when you were just a puny baby sheep! But she has to pick the athletic guy instead of you! Why him? You are practically perfect for her! The muscles that are not over-sized like mine! The swiftness, the intelligence, the wisdom, the great common sense (not saying that I have no common sense here), the humorness, the obedience (when you're a sheep), and everything! Why being a human isn't enough!" Chris ranted as he kicked some random rock, but apparently was Billy sleeping in the pastures in goat form. Billy woke up in a not-so-good mood.

"MAAAAAA!" Billy shrieked, then headbashed Chris straight on the butt which sent Chris flying to the door. Billy grunted then fell asleep on the soft greens. Rebecca pulled Billy's goat beard playfully. He just shook his head a bit. Then Rebecca turned into a cow and slept beside him. Leon turned to the rest of the animals.

"We should go to bed now. We going to have a big day tomorrow." Leon said to the (remaining) animals. All the animals scrambled back to their rightful place. Leon sighed as he woke up Billy and Rebecca and led them to the barn.

"Hmm...Claire, I wish you know that I love you..." Leon said quietly to the moon. Then he slowly went into the barn. Meanwhile, Claire saw and heard everthing through her window.

"I didn't know...That my sheep-No, I mean my very own sheep-That's wrong again! I mean Leon, the greatest friend in my whole life is in love with...Me?" Claire muttered to herself in shock. She now realized that Leon had a major crush on HER? She shook her head and fell asleep, forgetting everything she saw and heard.

9 years later...

"Time to feed the animals!" the fully grown adult Claire said. She now lives alone with her mom Celia. Sam died of an unknown disease a month ago. All the animals, Leon mostly...Comforted Claire for the last 2 months because of the death of her father and their "great" master. Everyone in the Forget-Me-Not Village mourned for the death of the kind farmer that have been so generous, helpful and humorous to them. They still mourn for him, sadly...Hugh also visits Claire often to also comfort her.

"Baa!" Leon yelled happily to get his fodder. Claire put all the correct food to the right animals. After the animals ate, they all went to the pastures to play. Leon transformed into a human again. Leon is now 22 years old, but no matter how old Leon is, he always has that emo hair.

"Well, how you're doin'?" Leon asked.

"Fine. How are you and the animals?" Claire replied.

"Fine also. Thanks for the food." Leon said.

"You're welcome. But the the strange thing is that you can still have the habit to eat fodder even if you are human." Claire said as she saw Leon chew some fodder. Then Hugh came running in.

"Hey Claire! Say...Is that your strange friend? Rock may like fodder, but I didn't know that this dude likes _and_ eats it!" Hugh laughs. Leon starts to spit the fodder out (apparently on Chris' head when Chris is still a doggie!) and stomps over to Hugh.

"Look here athlete, I had this diet here ever since I got on this farm, and I deeply appriciate it! Even the chatty horse, Steve likes it!" Leon scowled. Steve (human) came came over with a apple in his mouth.

"Yo! Hey Hugh! Thanks for the apples you gave me yesterday!" Steve grinned.

"Hey those were Steve's!" Hugh yelled at...Steve?

"I _am _Steve! Wanna see?" Steve protested.

"Steve, no!" Leon scolded.

"Sorry...See ya Hugh!" Steve turned into a horse and trotted away. Hugh's eyes widen.

"Claire, I suggest you should sell your animals. They're insane!" Hugh yelled as Leon transforms into a sheep.

"Baa!" Leon said as he skipped away.

"I think you're really going crazy, Hugh..." Claire whispered, making sure not everyone hears it.

"Mostly you are actually, Claire! Your farm is going nuts! You're animals transforms into human and it's insane! I really think that you should get a straight jacket-" Then Leon came back as a human, with all the other animals (human form).

"Well we all think you should boot, before Billy here boots you!" Leon growled as Billy (goat) comes forth.

"Maaa!" Billy said kicking his back legs. Hugh gulped. Then Billy starts charging forth as Hugh ran as fast as he could. Billy stopped and stomped his hooves proudly as he turned into a human.

"You should have seen that wimp run! It was PRICELESS!" Billy laughed. Then Claire starts frowning at everyone.

"Great job! You just ruined my friendship and relationship with Hugh!" Claire scolded.

"But he was being such a jerk to you." Jill purred.

"Well true, but...I loved him ever since I was 12! He wouldn't be like that if you guys were never human!" Claire yelled. Leon cringed as he looked like he wanted to cry.

"How can you do this to me? Why him?" Leon whimpered. Then he ran into the barn leaving tears flowing out of his eyes, pushing everybody in sight.

"Nice one, Claire! You made Leon cry!" Barry said. His family shook their heads in shame.

"What did I do?" Claire demanded.

"How can you be so stupid, Claire..." Steve said sadly.

"After all the things he's done for you..." Billy and Rebecca muttered together.

"And now, you hurt him in return..." Chris said as he lowered his head down.

"That is one thing to regret for a very long, long time...It will crush you harder than the death of Sam..." Brad uttered quietly.

"Leon bro was very fond of you and you wrecked it!" Joseph yelled as he pointed his finger at Claire. Then all the animals start yelling at Claire. Then a scolding from Chris struck Claire like a sword.

"I know you and Leon ever since you two were little kids (and sheep). Leon loved you ever since he came to this farm! He laid his eyes on you after he had a name which is Leon Scott Kennedy! He always dreamed of you and think about you! He always loved it when you sleep with him! He never licked anyone until you start taking care of him! When you started talking about Hugh, he was so jeleous that he wished upon a star to make us all humans! Before you flailed your arm, trying to call your mom and dad, he tried to tell you that he loved you! Now Claire, he stuffed that apple in your mouth because that was the sweetest apple in the farm and what did you do? Waste it! Wasted it by hitting Leon on the head with the best apple here! Now it's gone! He did that picnic to get you the idea of how much he loves you, and he let you ride on him! When you were alseep, we were all complaining about how you like Hugh and We were also complaining why being a human isn't enough. Just after I was bucked into the door, he led all the animals back into their pens, he wished that you loved him back! When Sam died, Leon always comforted you more than us and Hugh! He tried to protect you from Hugh! Now, he thinks that it's better for him to rot like a zombie! After you said that you loved that athlete since you were 12 years, it hurt him. He loved you longer than you love Hugh! I don't know why you are so dense, Claire-bear!" Chris ranted angrily. Claire gasped as all the memories of her and Leon flashed. She remembered now...

"Come on, everyone...Into the barn..." Chris ordered to all the animals as Leon would. All the animals walked slowly to the barn, looking back at Claire a bit and then slammed the barn door behind them. Claire sighed and walked to her house and sulked. Celia came up to her.

"What's wrong Claire? What was all the racket?" Celia asked.

"My sheep is in love with me and wished on a star to turn into a human along with the other animals." Claire groaned.

"I known that long time ago when you were twelve, I saw you when you and Leon were having picnic, the little thief, stealing Sam's marinade...Funny that the dog could've been your brother if he cared like that...But Claire, your sheep's been through alot of hard work and decicions just to prove he loved you. He's just like your father. He tried his hardest to win my heart and he did. I watched the animals when they are helping Leon trying to win your heart. But Honey, what you said to Leon was really mean. It really broke his heart. Brad was right when he said that it may crush you more than Sam's death. What happenens if Leon died too? Everything will pile up on you like an avalanche. You get painful regrets also. Claire, what Leon been through is _True Love_...He did help you by letting Billy charge on him, Hugh was really mean about the straight jacket. But Claire, I think you owe Leon and all the animals an apology, but tomorrow Claire, it's getting late." Celia said to Claire.

"I guess you're right, Mom...Night." Claire yawned.

"Night, Dearie." Celia said. They both went to their rooms.

12:00 pm...

A blonde wolf with black spots on his eyes that were kinda like sunglasses lurked through the night, looking for something to eat. He spotted a farm, that smelled of animals. He licked his mouth. He quietly snuck into the barn and spotted a barn full of tasty treats (animals). The ducks, Brad and Joseph woke up and saw the wolf.

"Quack!" they both cried, but then the wolf leaped on them and ate them. The rest of the animals woke up and saw the wolf and start screaming Leon tackled the wolf. The wolf got up like it was nothing. Then the wolf bite Leon and teared off a large amount of skin. Just then, Claire came with a shotgun and shot the wolf down. The animals ran over to Leon and start whining, howling and crying. Claire ran up to them

"Leon!" Claire cried. Leon turned into a human.

"Claire...I might not make it..." Leon moaned.

"No, you are going to make it! Just hold on!" Claire protested.

"Naw...You don't have to care about me, I'm just a stupid, stubborn, jeleous sheep..." Leon said.

"Finally he knows he's stubborn." Chris joked. Jill elbowed his gut.

"Not now, Chris!" Jill hissed.

"You're better off with Hugh. You don't need me." Leon started to cough out blood. Chris took off his bandana and wiped the blood off.

"Dude, stay alive! Joseph and Brad are gone, now you are gonna die! Claire needs you! You haven't even finish what you started! Dude, live!" Chris said. Leon just grinned.

"I wish I can, Dude...I have to go, I lived too long. I'm better off sheep meat." Leon said. Then he starts gasping for air. Claire starts crying even more.

"You were the first and one of my only friends I had...Why do you have to go when I need you the most? Look, I am very sorry that I-" Claire was interrupted by Leon's weak fingers pressed her lips.

"Claire, I forgive you. Everyone forgives you...Now...I need to say and do something..." Leon said.

"What is it, Leon? I can do anything for you!" Claire vowed.

"C-Claire, I l-love you..." Leon stuttered. Then he reached out to her shoulder to slowly pull her into a soft kiss. Then Claire realized Leon was no longer breathing. Everyone started to mourn. Celia came in and looked at the no longer breathing man forming into a sheep.

"Brad was right, it crushed you more than Sammy's death, but it's not just you, but all of us." Celia muttered.

"Hey...Let's bury him the pastures. It's the least that we can do, right?" Moira and Polly suggested together.

"Good idea, hon. This for Leon!" Kathy said. When everyone dragged Leon to the pastures, a shooting star zoomed past the sky.

"Claire-bear! Make a wish!" Chris barked. Claire shut her eyes. Everyone did the same thing also, especially Celia. The shooting star turned around and headed straight to Leon. Another glorious blast of light cover the whole barn. Everyone started to blackout.

7:00 am...

"Uh...That was very..._Eventful_..." Claire moaned. Everyone else woke up moaning. Claire realized that Leon's body was missing.

"AHHH! LEON'S BODY IS GONE! SEARCH FOR IT!" Chris starts panicing. Everyone starts running around. Just then, Takakura walked into the barn.

"Hmm...Celia, good morning. Why are you, Claire and your friends running around?" Takakura asked. Everyone frozed.

"Oh, hey Takakura! How's it going?" Claire greeted.

"Fine. Anyways, a man was looking for you Claire. No, not Hugh. An emo-haired man. Why was he wearing Sam's clothes?" Takakura said. Claire gasped.

"Where is he, Takakura? I need to see him!" Claire asked.

"More like he needs to see you...He's in the Inner Inn." Takakura answered. Claire dashed past Takakura all the way to the Inner Inn, but crashed into Rock.

"Woah! Claire, calm down! You're going to be rushful like your Dad! Just take a breather and re-"

"Not now, Rock! I need to find Leon!" Claire yelled as she pushed Rock out of the way. When she got inside, she saw Nami walking to her.

"Oh...Hey Claire. You looking for a man named Leon?" Nami asked, all bored as usual.

"Yeah! Where is he?" Claire demanded, shaking Nami.

"Woah! He's upstairs in Rock's room! Calm down! It's not like he's your Dad came back to life or something!" Nami exclaimed.

"Thanks Nami!" Claire called out when she ran upstairs.

"Meh...She's just like her Dad..." Nami muttered under her breath. Claire kicked the door open and saw Leon standing quietly on the balcony. Leon turned around and saw Claire. They both stood quietly for a long time until Claire bursted into tears.

"Y-you're alive! -Hic-...I missed you so much!" Claire said. Leon walked over to her and hugged her waist tightly.

"Hey, it's okay now. I'm here. I just can't be a sheep anymore..." Leon cooed.

"I love you, Leon." Claire confessed.

"Love you too." Leon replied back. Leon leaned over to Claire's face and-

"I FOUND LEON EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY CLAIRE!" Chris yelled as everyone (and Celia) was behind him, tears of happiness. Leon sweatdropped.

"Yes, Chris...You found me...And Claire..." Leon groaned.

"Why did you leave the farm, Leon?" Claire asked.

"To go to those elves and get a special gift for you." Leon grinned as he pulled out a Blue Feather. Claire gasped in surpise.

"You want to m-marry m-me?" Claire asked, "Are you sure, Leon?"

"Of course. I love you so much, how can I not marry you?" Leon said.

"I accept!" Claire said excitedly as she took the Blue Feather. All the animals (humans) and Celia cheered.

"It's just like mine and Sam's proposal! I am so proud of you, Claire and Leon. You can have the farm." Celia said, holding back her tears.

"Where are you going, Mom?" Claire asked.

"Back to Grandma Vesta and Grampa Marlin. They missed me after for so long." Celia said. Then Celia left.

"Let's go home, Leon." Claire said as she held Leon's hand.

"Yep, Let's go home." Leon replied as he squeezed her hand. Then everyone walked home.

September 28, 1998...

"Don't shoot!" Claire yelled as she saw the rookie cop, Leon Scott Kennedy. Leon shot the zombie behind her.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he helped Claire up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Claire mumbled. Then she looked into Leon's eyes.

"By the way, my name is Leon. Leon S. Kennedy." Leon said as he flipped his hair

"Claire Redfield."

"Hey, you look like my ancestor's husband who used to be a sheep and wished to become human for my ancestor." Claire said.

"You look like my ancestor's wife, she was married my ancestor who used to be a sheep also and was she was a farmer girl." Leon replied.

"My ancestor was a farmer girl! Heh, maybe we can get along just fine..." Claire smirked.

"Yeah...Do you want to have a picnic when we get out of this dump? I make great Marinade." Leon asked.

"After I find my dumb brother Chris. Then we get out of this dump, and then I go on a picnic with you and I love Marinade!" Claire said.

"But for now, let's kill these freaks first!" Leon yelled as he shot a zombie's head off. Claire grinned.

"Nice emo-hair..."

The End!

This story took me about over a month! Sam is a character my sis named for her farmer in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition. He married Celia in the game. She named a cow Mary, a horse named Steve (after Steve Burnside in RE: Code Veronica), a sheep named Leon, going to name the Chickens after Barry Burton's family and she is going to name the daughter Claire. The goat and star cow is going to be bought soon (and going to be called Billy and Rebecca)...We forgot to name the dog Chris...Sorry...The wolf was Wesker. We're going to get the cat soon (JILL!). Please review! Just constructive flames please! Bye!


End file.
